


July 11, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos blushed and scowled when a creature's attack revealed his boxers.





	July 11, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos blushed and scowled when a creature's attack revealed his boxers before Supergirl defeated it with a few kicks.

THE END


End file.
